This Isn't Twilight
by thatanonauthor
Summary: AU. Vampire!Kurt, College!Blaine. It starts as a one night stand/snack, but instead of being freaked out when he wakes up alone and bloody, Blaine is curious and goes looking for Kurt. Eventual Blaine/Kurt/Sebastian threesome. basically PWP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fic in YEARS, so please don't be too hard on me! RNR, please, kids, it keeps me motivated! This chapter is un-beta'd, but my friend is going to help me out on the upcoming ones.

Summary: AU. College!Blaine and Vampire!Kurt have a random one night hookup, and Blaine wakes up alone and bitten. He should probably be freaked out, but he's not, so he seeks the vampire out and.. yep. Basically PWP. Eventual Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian threesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, no matter how much I wish I did. It would just be the 'Kinky Klaine Sex Show'. Yeah.

Blaine almost never went out on the weekends, no matter how much his friends begged. No, he had a paper to finish or work in the morning. Tonight, though, he finally gave into his friends' pleas, and was sitting awkwardly at a table in the back of a club while his friends danced. Hey, he said he'd go out. He never said anything about dancing.

"You can't possibly be here alone," a beautiful voice said from beside him, and he looked up from his beer to be greeted by an equally beautiful face smiling at him.

"Oh, no, I, uh..." Blaine stumbled nervously, light blush spreading over his cheeks. "Friends. They're dancing," he finished. The stranger's smile widened fondly and he gracefully lowered himself into the seat beside the college junior.

"Not a dancer, then?" the beautiful man asked curiously, head tipping to the side just slightly.

"No, definitely not," Blaine chuckled softly, reaching up to awkwardly scratch at the back of his neck.

"What a shame," the stranger sighed simply, corner of his lips twitching up into a smirk. "I'm Kurt," he said softly, and Blaine would have missed it if he hadn't been paying such close attention.

"Blaine," he smiled, taking a large gulp of his beer and picking nervously at the bottle's label. "I'm an awful dancer, though, so it's... really not a shame. At all," he laughed lightly.

"Not possible. Everyone can dance," Kurt stated simply, taking a sip of his own drink. "With the right amount of alcohol," he added with a grin.

"Well, I'm definitely not drunk enough," Blaine snickered, shaking his head a bit.

"So, how many beers do I have to buy you before you'll get over it and dance with me?" Kurt smirked, fingers toying with the straw in his drink as he blatantly looked the other male over.

"I, uh..." Blaine stuttered, clearing his throat and blushing a deeper shade of red. "I really don't want to embarrass myself," he grinned.

"You're embarrassing yourself by refusing," Kurt countered, soft sigh falling from his lips as he pushed the lower one out into a slight, but super adorable pout. "Come on, do I have to get on my knees and beg?"

"You... ugh, shit," Blaine huffed, flushing even deeper (if that was possible) as his mind was flooded with images of the stranger on his knees, but doing much more useful things than begging. "Fine," he sighed with a slight smirk. "I'll dance with you when we finish our drinks."

"Fantastic," Kurt grinned, taking a few rather large gulps of his drink and sitting the empty cup down with a content sigh. "All done," he chirped, and Blaine couldn't help the way he stared as the other man's tongue slid over his lips.

"Wow, someone's impatient," Blaine laughed, but then he tipped his beer up and chugged what was left of it.

"Seems I'm not the only one," Kurt teased playfully, practically hopping out of his seat and grabbing one of his hands, gently tugging him up and out to the dancefloor.

"You lied," Kurt chuckled into Blaine's ear as they danced, sending a shiver down the shorter man's spine. "You're a great dancer," he clarified simply.

"I beg to differ," Blaine laughed breathlessly, hand falling to rest on Kurt's hip.

"Well, your opinion doesn't really count in this particular situation, so... hah. I win," Kurt chirped.

An hour and a few drinks later, Blaine had Kurt pinned against the back wall of the club, kissing him like his life depended on it. He honestly wasn't even sure who had initiated the kiss or what exactly had lead up to it, but he couldn't bring himself to care as the taller man arched up against him and tangled his fingers into his hair. A mewl rose up in the back of Kurt's throat as Blaine nipped at his lower lip and rocked his hips slightly, making both of them aware of just how into this the other was. Blaine pulled away for air and panted softly through his nose as he trailed kisses along the other male's jaw, thumbs slipping under his shirt to rub at his hip bones.

"Mmn, Blaine," Kurt whimpered, head tipping to the side to give the shorter man better access to his neck. "I'd ask you to come back to my place, but..." he sighed heavily, low moan falling from his parted lips as the other man bit onto his neck gently. "I kind of live with my father," he finished breathlessly.

"Well, luckily for us," Blaine grinned, pressing a quick kiss to the other man's lips. "I don't. And my apartment's just down the street." Blaine certainly wasn't the type of guy to have a random hook-up, but... well. He was being spontaneous tonight. Sure. That was it. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that Kurt was the most beautiful, intriguing guy he'd ever met. Of course not.

"Perfect," the beautiful stranger giggled softly, biting onto his own lower lip. "Wanna get out of here, then?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Yeah," Blaine breathed, nodding his head quickly. He couldn't even pretend to be hard to get, and he was a little embarrassed by that, but decided to shrug it off. He hadn't had sex in almost a year, dammit, he had needs, and this beautiful man was willing to meet them. 


	2. Chapter 2

-A/N- Hey, guys, sorry for the wait! Buuut, here it is, chapter 2! VERY explicit, but enjoy. More coming in the next couple of days. =]

-Disclaimer- I don't own Klaine, no matter how much I wish I did, anddd this is fake. Obviously. No matter how much I wish it wasn't.

-Chapter 2-

It was kind of hard to tell who initiated it, but the two men couldn't keep their hands to themselves as they climbed the secluded stairs up to Blaine's apartment, but neither of them were complaining. They were in the middle of the second level of stairs and Kurt had Blaine pressed against the wall, their lips caught in a hungry tangle of tongues. Blaine's back was forced by the handrail to arch in the most -delicious- way, and Kurt took advantage of it by slipping a hand down to the shorter man's thigh so he could smoothly pull it up to hook around his own hip, wide grin spreading over his lips.

"I could just fuck you right here, you know," Kurt practically purred, rolling his hips forward with a soft whimper. Blaine practically melted against him, moaning like a whore and biting onto the taller man's lower lip as he rocked his own hips down in return.

"Nnf, I..." Blaine gasped softly and chuckled. "I... -really- wish you could, but..." He pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. "I really don't need to get kicked out. Come on... right upstairs..." He urged, but he didn't try to pull away as Kurt kissed down his neck and rolled their hips together explicitly, fingers slowly working the front of his shirt open.

"I could keep you quiet," Kurt smirked, nipping playfully at the nape of Blaine's neck, causing the student to squirm adorably against him.

"Fuck," Blaine whined, fingers tangling into the taller man's hair. While it looked perfect before, he definitely would prefer to see it all ruffled up from sex. "Kurt, you have to stop or I'll never want to move," he practically panted, biting onto his own lower lip as the other male's nose nuzzled the hair on his chest.

"That's kind of the point," Kurt laughed lightly, tipping his head back up to capture Blaine's lips in a hungry kiss. It lasted for a few long moments, accompanied by rocking hips and curious hands. Finally, though, Blaine whined and pulled back from the kiss and forced himself to stop humping the taller man in the fucking hallway.

"Come on, upstairs," he breathed, and he recieved a wide grin and a nod in response. Kurt chuckled softly and pulled away slowly, taking a few slow steps up the stairs and waiting for Blaine to lead the way. Blaine did just that, eagerly climbing the stairs up to his third-floor studio apartment. Kurt kissed the back of his neck as he unlocked the door, hands resting firmly on his hips and holding him still as he pressed up against him, letting him feel the bulge in the front of his skinny jeans. "Fuck, Kurt," Blaine whimpered, shivering a bit and chuckling breathlessly as he turned the handle and pushed the door open. "Come on."

The slender man followed Blaine into his apartment, and was immediately pinned against the door in an impatient kiss. He arched up against Blaine's body so they were pressed flush against each other and they both started working their hips together in a perfect rhythm. They fought for dominance briefly, but then Kurt gave up, for the moment, slamming his head back against the door as Blaine's lips trailed down the collumn of his neck and clumbsy fingers worked his shirt open. "God, you're freezing," Blaine murmured distractedly, nipping playfully at the taller man's peck and impatiently pushing his shirt to the floor.

"I know," Kurt laughed breathlessly, faking a little shiver and putting on his cutest pout. "Warm me up," he whined softly. Blaine laughed as well and palmed Kurt through his impossibly tight jeans, sucking one of the other man's nipples into his mouth as his only response. He teased the hardened nub with his tongue and teeth as his fingers firmly traced the outline of Kurt's cock through his jeans, turning the other male into a whimpering, whining mess.

And then he pulled back, wide grin on his lips. Any hesitance or nervousness he'd had when they first started talking was gone, completely overshadowed by lust. He pushed his own shirt off and tossed it carelessly to the floor, walking backwards and almost tripping a few times before the backs of his legs hit his bed and he fell carelessly back onto it. Kurt was only a step behind him, climbing on top of him and kissing him firmly in a matter of seconds. "My bed," Blaine murmured between kisses, head tipping back as Kurt's lips trailed along his jaw and experienced fingers worked his shirt open in a nearly no time at all. Blaine almost didn't notice, until he felt chilled skin against his own and delicious lips moving across his chest. "My bed's really warm," he finally managed with a chuckle, gasping and arching as he felt teeth and a tongue against one of his nipples. "Shit, Kurt," he whined softly, impatiently shrugging his own shirt off and reaching down to push the taller man's pants off in the same fashion.

"I was kind of hoping we'd have another round to take it slow, yeah?" Kurt smirked, quickly tugging Blaine's pants and boxer-briefs off and tossing them to the floor. He shimmied out of his own underwear as well, then pulled a condom from his jeans, turning back around to the man underneath him with a wide grin.

"Yeah, yeah, cool," Blaine nodded dumbly, grinning as well and licking over his suddenly-dry lips as Kurt's fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked him for a few moments. Not that he really needed any more stimulation; he was already completely hard and had been for most of the night. Kurt chuckled low in his throat and tore the edge of the foil wrapper with his teeth, carelessly spitting the bits from his mouth and pulling the condom out, letting the wrapper fall to the side of the bed. He poked his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he easily rolled the rubber over Blaine's cock, and the shorter man shivered at the sight. "I'm gonna fuck your pretty little brains out," he growled, starting to sit up as if to roll the other man over.

"Mmmn, no," Kurt chuckled, pushing Blaine back onto the bed as if it was nothing, but the shorter man was easily overpowered. "I'm riding you. Save that for next time," he purred, leaning down to press a deep, languid kiss to the student's mouth as he lifted his hips and lined Blaine's cock up with his entrance.

"Fuck, okay," Blaine laughed breathlessly, hands moving up to rest on the stranger's hips as he felt the taller man slowly sitting down on his length, surrounding him in tight... well, luke-warmness. That was kind of odd, but he was way too caught up in the act to really pay attention to it. They moaned in unison as their hips came in contact again and Kurt rolled his own down firmly, as if trying to get Blaine's cock even deeper. "Jesus Christ," Blaine gasped, head falling back into his pillow as he slid a hand blindly down to wrap around Kurt's cock.

"You like that, baby?" Kurt whimpered out, wide grin spread over his lips. Blaine gulped down a moan and nodded enthusiastically, rolling his thumb over the head of the stranger's cock.

"Hell yeah, of course, you're... fucking beautiful," the shorter man moaned out, and in response, Kurt lifted his hips and slammed them back down, both men moaning in unison again in perfect harmony. That was definitely the right answer. Kurt picked up a steady, hard rhythm, and soon enough the room was filled with nothing but the sounds of their skin slapping together and a mess of whimpers, gasps, and moans.

It only took a few minutes for both men to reach the cliff, and they could easily see it on each other as their movements got sharp and jittery. Blaine slammed his hips up with each of Kurt's downward movements, continuing to pump his fist up and down the taller man's length. "Blaine, fuck," Kurt cried out, almost going limp on top of the student, but he somehow managed to regain his strength and hold it throughout their last few thrusts.

Blaine came first, moaning Kurt's name low in his throat and slamming into him a few last times before the other man was cumming as well, all over the shorter man's hand, stomach, and chest. He even managed to get a little splash on the bottom of his chin. They both laughed breathlessly as Kurt leaned down to press a brief but firm kiss to Blaine's lips, pressing their chests together so they were equally messy. 


End file.
